<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un indimenticabile Halloween by Lyrael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301222">Un indimenticabile Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrael/pseuds/Lyrael'>Lyrael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comico, Crack-fiction, Crossdressing, Erotico, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrael/pseuds/Lyrael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tremenda visione costringe Voldemort a “punire” il suo più fedele accolito...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un indimenticabile Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un indimenticabile Halloween</p><p> </p><p>Tom Riddle se ne stava inginocchiato a guardare il contenuto verdastro disgustoso e maleodorante del suo povero stomaco, mentre cercava di riprendersi dall'orrida visione di cui era stato testimone.</p><p>Lui, quell'insulto al sangue puro, quella progenie ingrata e traditrice, abbigliato come una cameriera dei peggiori locali Babbani di Londra, si faceva trascinare da un ridanciano e odioso Harry Potter per le vie di Diagon Alley, mentre Halloween imperversava.</p><p>Grazie alla festa e ai mascheramenti presenti, nessuno badava al povero Tom, al suo viso deformato, agli occhi rossi - di pianto per la visione! - alle mani scheletriche e biancastre.</p><p>Lucius avrebbe pagato molto caro il non essere riuscito a instillare nel prodotto dei suoi lombi un po' di buon senso, un minimo di rispetto per se stesso e per la propria famiglia, il proprio lignaggio, la propria dignità. Già il fatto che un Malfoy fosse la fonte principale della felicità del ragazzo-che-non-si-decide-a-crepare lo mandava in bestia. Ma che questo Malfoy, questa brutta copia dell'originale, gli procurasse una soddisfazione così sfacciata andandosene in giro con autoreggenti e un piumino sul cui utilizzo creativo molti dei presenti sospettavano qualcosa, oh no, questo era troppo.</p><p>Tom si rialzò a fatica, facendo sparire le tracce del suo passaggio con un veloce e quasi inavvertibile movimento della mano, poi si intrufolò nella viuzza che conduceva a Nocturne Alley, deciso a compiere la propria vendetta.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * *</p><p> </p><p>"Mio signore, che vi è accaduto?" domandò un Lucius discinto e languido dal letto sfatto su cui, mollemente posato, guardava il suo amante rientrare furibondo da quella che doveva essere una tranquilla scorribanda a caccia di Potter.</p><p>"Tu!" lo apostrofò Voldemort.</p><p>"...mio signore?" pigolò Lucius cercando di farsi piccolo di fronte alla furia del serpente fatto uomo.</p><p>"TU! Come hai osato?" riprese Tom.</p><p>"Non capisco, mio signore... non mi sono mosso da qui, come da vostri ordini..." Lucius si schiacciò contro il muro lurido, impigliandosi i capelli nei riccioli scrostati del letto di ferro arrugginito.</p><p>"Quella sottospecie di erede che ti ritrovi... era là, a un passo da me, vestito..."</p><p>"Avete incrociato Draco, mio signore?"</p><p>"Certo che l'ho incrociato, inutile purosangue rammollito! Passeggiava tranquillo e beato mano nella mano con il suo amante, quell'essere ripugnante che risponde al nome di Potter!"</p><p>"E non l'avete ucciso, mio sublime padrone?"</p><p>"Ehm... non ho potuto, stavo cercando di non vomit... ero impegnato in faccende più importanti!"</p><p>"Più che eliminare il vostro nemico numero uno?"</p><p>"Osi mettere in dubbio il mio giudizio, sottospecie di servitore?"</p><p>"N-no, mio augusto padrone, non mi permetterei mai, ve l'assicuro," lo rassicurò Lucius cercando di fondersi col muro.</p><p>"Allora smettila di ritrarti e avvicinati. Ho bisogno di sfogare la mia rabbia."</p><p>"Su di me?" squittì il purosangue terrorizzato.</p><p>"Ovvio, su chi se no?"</p><p>"Vi prego, magnanimo Padrone, non ancora la Cruciatus..."</p><p>"Non essere stupido, Lucius, non mi diverto nemmeno più con quella. Ho pensato a qualcosa di più... appropriato." Detto questo, fece apparire dal nulla bustino, calze a rete e scarpe col tacco, nonché una crestina di pizzo verde.</p><p>Lucius spalancò gli occhi inorridito e li portò incredulo, incapace di pronunciare verbo, sul viso bianco di Tom.</p><p>"Tu metterai, per il mio personale e per il pubblico piacere, questa deliziosa divisa da cameriera, poi andremo a far visita a quel disgraziato di tuo figlio e al suo vergognoso compare. Magari riuscirò persino a farli scomparire, non prima di aver mostrato a tutti quanto la mia concubina sia ben più degna di mostrare le sue grazie della sua ridicola versione in miniatura. Lo vedremo, chi riderà per ultimo!" Con un colpo di bacchetta staccò Lucius dalla testata del letto e gli avvolse il bustino in vita, facendo stringere le corde sulla schiena fino a regalargli un vitino da vespa. "Ora indossa il resto, se siamo fortunati ci sarà ancora un sacco di gente a Diagon Alley."</p><p>"M-mio S-signore," ansimò un Lucius senza fiato per via delle stecche del corsetto, "non vedo le... mutande..."</p><p>"Ah, giusto, ecco, puoi indossare queste," rispose noncurante facendo apparire un lezioso paio di mutandine in pizzo nero e verde.</p><p>"Quelle?" singhiozzò il purosangue disperato.</p><p>"Oh, non preoccuparti, non stringeranno troppo. E le tue chiappette morbide saranno deliziose, incorniciate da tutti quei merletti."</p><p>Lucius si arrese al suo misero destino, borbottando un "me tapino, me disgraziato" ad ogni nuovo indumento che prendeva in mano. Finito di vestirsi, si alzò dal letto, rosso per la mancanza d'aria e la vergogna, e si accinse alla più lunga e umiliante passeggiata della sua vita.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * *</p><p> </p><p>Lucius era in fiamme, letteralmente. Bruciava talmente per l'imbarazzo che i miseri quattro gradi di temperatura di Diagon Alley non li sentiva neppure. Ma se il suo signore aveva deciso così, chi era lui per sottrarsi? In fondo, il più grande mago della storia non poteva incorrere in errori di giudizio, quindi doveva, per conseguenza, essere nel giusto. Da ciò ne derivava che tutte le risate che stavano seguendo Lucius e le sue mutandine di pizzo dovevano essere rivolte ad altri che a lui. O almeno sperava...</p><p>Dopo avergli fatto percorrere la via in lungo e in largo, Tom decise che era giunto il momento del riscatto. Gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere lui, a Potter; gli avrebbe dimostrato che di deliziosa cameriera ce n'era una sola: il suo Lucius.</p><p>Harry e Draco, nel frattempo, si godevano una cioccolata calda da Florian, attorniati dagli amici comuni. Non che Draco si fosse rilassato un granché, dal momento dell'uscita in pubblico, ma almeno lì non lo prendevano troppo in giro. Harry non lo aveva difeso neanche un po' dai fischi e dai commentacci di dubbio gusto che aveva raccolto per strada. Niente occhiatacce Grifondoro, solo un beato e inattaccabile appagamento. Era quasi sicuro di avere scorto qualcuno vomitare, lungo la strada, ma Harry l'aveva trascinato a passo di marcia, quindi non si era reso conto di chi fosse. Come se fosse stato facile, con tutta quella calca di maschere...</p><p>All'improvviso la folla si divise in due ali, e un tizio mascherato da Signore Oscuro, che teneva per mano un biondo mascherato da cameriera sexy, si parò davanti al gruppo dei ragazzi. Harry premette all'istante una mano sulla cicatrice, che aveva iniziato a bruciare terribilmente e a sanguinare, mentre Draco guardò con orrore Lord Voldemort seguito da...</p><p>"Papà?" disse Draco incredulo con un filo di voce leggermente più acuta del trillo di Fanny.</p><p>"Figliolo..." mormorò Lucius in tono desolato.</p><p>"Potter!" esclamò Tom Riddle con voce sibilante.</p><p>"Voldemort... mi spieghi come diavolo fai a sibilare anche se non ci sono "s" nelle parole?" ribatté Harry, cui stava montando un mal di testa gigantesco. Poi, Harry vide Lucius. E cominciò a ridere.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * *</p><p> </p><p>Narrano le cronache che quel pomeriggio di Halloween, per le strade della Londra Magica, si sia svolta la più imponente battaglia tra Forze del Bene e Forze del Male. Narrano di incantesimi mortali e scudi protettivi, narrano di maghi piangenti sul selciato in fiamme e di due bacchette che si scontrarono per oltre un'ora senza che nessuna delle due riuscisse a sovrastare il potere dell'altra.</p><p>Nessuna cronaca riporta però lo scontro tra due cameriere succintamente abbigliate, che si tirarono i capelli insultandosi a vicenda, incitate dagli avventori del locale di Florian Fortebraccio, appena ricostruito e inaugurato; di sordidi giri di scommesse clandestine; di duelli a colpi di "Draco è molto meglio! "No, è meglio Lucius!", e di litri di cioccolata calda che inondavano i clienti e la strada.</p><p>Sicuramente non narrano del dopo...</p><p> </p><p>* * * * *</p><p> </p><p>"Draco? Sei ancora nella vasca?"</p><p>"Sto cercando di scrostarmi questa robaccia dai capelli, Potter. Lo sapevo che sarebbe stato un disastro assecondarti, mi ci vorranno anni prima di far tornare la mia povera chioma bionda come si deve. Ed è tutta colpa tua!"</p><p>"Ma amore, io che ne sapevo di tuo padre?"</p><p>"Quello che ne sapevo io! La prossima volta che ti viene un'idea, prima vedi di informarti sui gusti del Lord, così potremo evitare di far cominciare la Terza Guerra Magica perché lui pensa che io voglia eclissare la bellezza del mio lascivo genitore!"</p><p>"Va bene, tesoro, ma adesso mi fai entrare? Vorrei dare un'altra leccata..."</p><p>"Potter, non te la caverai con così poco."</p><p>"Giuro, una piccola..."</p><p>Draco uscì dalla vasca, si avvicinò alla porta e la spalancò, squadrando con aria di sufficienza il suo ragazzo sbavante davanti al suo corpo nudo e ricoperto di cioccolata mezza sciolta. Lo prese per il cravattino da vampiro che penzolava storto dal colletto della camicia e lo tirò dentro al bagno con sé.</p><p>Il giorno seguente, Harry dovette trangugiare un litro e mezzo di Pozione Ultradigestiva del Dottor Snaps, dopo tutta quella cioccolata.</p><p> </p><p>FINE</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>